


Tower Heist

by alienchrist



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, Fractured Fairy Tale, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienchrist/pseuds/alienchrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reality is less glamorous than the fairy tales, but just as alluring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tower Heist

In children’s stories, handsome rogues who climbed into towers usually found beautiful noblewomen all too willing to let down their hair for the first man they ever met. Zevran found the reality rather less glamorous, though no less alluring: a mage, armed with a lightning spell and a sour expression.

“Visitors aren’t allowed up here. Explain.”

“Why, I’m…” Zevran thought quickly. “Here to rescue you from your dull life!”

His pursuers scaled the tower like deadly shadows.

The mage grinned. “How about _I_ rescue _you_? That’d be a good adventure.”

Zevran laughed. “Excellent! A good adventure ends with a kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for roguehearted on tumblr in response to a Disney Prince-esque Zevran fanart dedicated to me (http://superbilliam.tumblr.com/post/28327774531/roguehearted-this-is-actually-mostly-for).


End file.
